Lighting in vehicles traditionally has been applied to provide illumination for reading, vehicle entry, and operation. However, lighting may also be applied to improve vehicle features and systems to ensure that vehicle passengers, operators, and onlookers have an improved experience. Such improvements may arise from improvements in safety, visibility, aesthetics, and/or features. The disclosure provides for a lighting system that may be operable to illuminate a portion of a vehicle. In some embodiments, the disclosure may provide for a lighting apparatus configured to be utilized on an exterior panel of a vehicle without requiring a substantial recess to accommodate a housing for at least one light source of the apparatus. In this way, the disclosure may provide for various embodiments of light apparatuses corresponding to thin assemblies configured to be mounted on exterior surface that are substantially flush to at least one finished surface of the vehicle.